Deals
by Naraku'sgirl1
Summary: In Feudal Era Japan, A girl wants her fighting improved, and her teacher wants something in return. NarakuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey: This is based in Feaudal Era Japan...I don't own any thing exept Shiori,Catherine, and some other people who will be mentioned later. I thought of this...Because some stories I write with Black Kurogari...because she is my friend ...she owns Catherine.

Deals

Shiori had grown up with 7 brothers and wanted to be able to fight against them and win. She was walking around her village getting groceries, when she bumped into someone and fell. "I'm so...so...so...sorry." She said as she stood up, looking straight into his glistening red eyes. "I know what you want to learn." he said."Who are you? And how do you know I want to learn something?" She said backing up. "I know your brother, Bankotsu and he told me that you wanted to learn how to fight him and the other 6...Oh...I'm Naraku. Who are you?" Naraku said, bending down to pick up a scroll on cooking off the ground. "I'm Shiori. Can you teach me to fight?" "Maybe...If we can make a deal..."

* * *

Naraku teaching the Shichinintai's sister how to fight on one condition...Review please and add what you think the deal is.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SOrry I haven't updated forever but i had writers block.

Disclaimer: Only own a few characters, SHiori, Catherine, Mooshu, Dragontails

"Dragontails...I don't know what to do. I'm stuck here and have no idea how to get out." Shiori sat on a guest bed in Naraku's castle petting her Himalayan cat, Dragontails. "Mrow?" "I AM SO BORED!" Shiori laid back and Dragontails walked onto her stomach. "MEOW!" "No. I'm not going to feed you I don't know where the food is. Go get yourself a mouse or something."

* * *

Meanwhile....

"NARAKU! MOOSHU IS BUGGING ME TO HECK!" Catherine yelled from the kitchen. "SORRY ABOUT THAT JUST BRING HIM UP!" Naraku yelled back. "FINE I GET TO BRING YOUR 60 POUND PUPPY UP 4 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS." "HE CAN WALK JUST TELL HIM WHAT ROOM AND HE'LL COME UP!" "FINE! Mooshu He's in the first room on the left on the 4th floor." Catherine said.

* * *

TA-DA I just got Writer's block so Shiori has a Himalayan cat, Dragontails and Naraku has a Puppy, Mooshu. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N YAY ANOTHA CHAPTER after this i will need 4 reviews every chapter to move on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha/Anyone else besides SHiori, Catherine, Mooshu, and Dragontails.

KNOCK KNOCK! "WHo is it!?" Shiori yelled from on her bed in the castle as she was staring at the ceiling with Dragontails on her stomach. "It's me." "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN THIS HECKHOLE!" "JUST LET ME IN!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR CAT!" "Fine. You win. COme in." "Gladly" Naraku said as he came in. "What do you want?" Shiori asked as she sat up and startled the cat. "Well I thought of a good deal." Naraku said sitting down. "What." "You'll see." "What!" "I meant you'll see in a minute." Naraku replied. Then he got off the chair picked Shiori up and put her on his lap. "WHAT THE HELLO?!" SHiori tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't. "I want you." He whispered in her ear. "To do what?" "YOu don't get it. I want you as in WANT you." He replied then he kissed her neck. "HECK NO!" Shiori broke out of his arms. "Yes. Or your precious little Dragontails will be no more and I won't teach you how to fight." He said holding Dragontails. "FIne. But I want my share out of it. You buy me a new sword. Deal?" "Deal."

* * *

A/N Little dramatic scene there see ya in 4 reveiws total.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything cept Cat and Shi and pets.

Chapter 4

Shiori sat on her bed staring at the ceiling with Dragontails playing with the plastic cup on the floor. RING RING! That was the phone. (Even thought phones arent invented yet, well pretend they are) "Hello?" "Come to my room." "Why should I?" "Remember our deal." With that Shiori hung up the phone and went to Naraku's room. "What do you want?" Shi asked. "Lay down." "Why so you can rape me?" Shi said still standing up. "No. Why would I want to do that?" Naraku replied innocently. "Because I know your reputation." Shiori sat down next to Naraku. "Bad move." Naraku said then pushed her down. "GET OFF ME! SOMEONE HELP!" Shiori screamed. "There's no one around to help." Naraku said. After he said that, Naraku put Shiori under the blankets and walked out, locking the door behind him. When Naraku came back it was around midnight and Shi was asleep in his bed. He laid down next to her and Shi rolled over and ended up directly next to him. Naraku had the urge to do something but decided against it and went to sleep.

* * *

Did you like it! NO ONE READS IT!!


End file.
